Scars
by Fullmetal Turd
Summary: " Cause even all of his precious humans have scars too. Hell, even he, the Great Izaya Orihara had scars. But Izaya cherished Shizuo's scars for one reason and one reason alone. Because they made him look human." (Shizaya)


**Hey guys! Long time no see! School of course is a pain in my ass, but, today is a free day so that means new fanfictions! Anyway, my most popular story on here is my Shizaya Fanfic (though I have no idea why...) So I thought let's make a another one! This one is just something I made in English class, (though I should have been paying attention..). Anywho, in this one there is already an established relationship so keep that in mind. Also I'm already putting this out there, that this may be OOC though I'm pretty sure this is a lot better than my first one. With all that in mind and in consideration, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Durarara. Just the fanfic is mine**.

* * *

Shizuo trudged up hallway of his apartment complex. His bones ached a bit, from throwing and snapping at stubborn clients with Tom. He sneered as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the tightness in his muscles. A sigh of utter relief rose, as he made it to his apartment door. He was about to turn the door knob when the raven whipped open the door and narrowed his crimson eyes at him in a sneer with his arms crossed over his chest. Shizuo flinched at the sudden action, but eased instantly.  
"Where the hell were you? It's almost 2:30 in the morning, and you don't answer my calls or texts. You had me worrying like fucking crazy." He snapped, clearly pissed at the blonde.  
The ex bartender sighed tiredly. "I got held up. I'm sorry." He replied, exhausted.  
Izaya looked at him unimpressed, but moved aside to let the blonde in anyway. Shizuo smiled at the action and patted the ravens head as a tired attempt of showing some affection to his lover. Shizuo threw his winter coat on the floor and flopped on the coach with a moan of ease. Izaya was in the kitchen looking through the pantry.  
"Are you hungry, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, looking at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. Shizuo nodded. "No, but can you get me a glass of milk?" Shizuo asked. Izaya hummed in response and made his way to the fridge opening the carton of milk. His poured the dairy substance in a glass cup and then began to shut the kitchen down for the night.  
"Sorry about dinner, I ate out with Tom before I came here." He mumbled against the lavender throw pillow on the couch. Izaya rolled his tired eyes and shut the pantry doors for the night and made his way to the living room.  
Izaya stood over the exhausted blonde with the glass of milk in hand. "If you want to sleep, then go to bed. Your taking up the whole couch." Izaya said, aggravated. Shizuo rose an eyebrow. "Your not going to bed too, flea?" He asked, sitting up for Izaya to sit next to him, and taking the milk from his boyfriends small hands. Izaya sat next to him, throwing his arm over the couch and throwing his head back a bit.  
"I took a nap not too long ago, so I'm not that tired." He replied, letting the tv's light glimmer in his eyes. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, setting his empty cup of milk on the coffee table. "I'm sorry again for coming so late, I-"  
"You say sorry a lot. It's annoying... But, it's not your fault, just next time make sure you check in with me, letting me know that you'll be late." He said, glancing at his blonde lover. Shizuo gave a tired crooked smile, and wrapped a free arm around Izaya. "I will, don't worry." He said, softly leaning his head against the ravens shoulder. Izaya melted in his touch and began running his fingers through his blonde locks.  
"God you oaf, your so unpredictable. Worrying me at a time like this." Izaya pursed, kissing the top of the blondes head. Shizuo snickered. "Like your the one to talk. You worry me all the damn time." Shizuo replied, with a grin.  
Izaya cocked a smile. "Touché, my love. Touché." He cooed.  
Shizuo chuckled which quickly turned into a yawn. Izaya snatched the remote form the coffee table and quickly shut the tv off. Shizuo blinked at him confused. Izaya gripped his boyfriends hand and dragged him off the couch. "Cmon, let's head to bed." He said, dragging him by his hand. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "But, your not tired." He bluntly stated. Izaya sneered lightly. "Oh, poor me. How ever will I survive?" He dramatically, cooed. Shizuo rolled his eyes, but compiled anyway making his way to the bedroom. He immediately flopped in bed once he reached it, leaving Izaya to look fondly over his lover. "You still have your suit on, Shizu-chan." He said pointing to his bartender getup. Shizuo sighed and sat up tiredly removing his suit with the help of the raven. After each garment was removed and he was left with nothing more than his boxers, he laid down with a soft thud to his side of the bed. Izaya quickly slipped under the covers. Shizuo was facing Izaya who was focused on his brown chocolate eyes. They were both studying each other in the dim moonlight that illuminated the small room. Izaya leaned foward and gently pecked his lips, because he knew his blonde lover was too tired to do anything tonight. Which he didn't mind, he would just get his revenge tomorrow, when both were well rested. Shizuo smiled warmly at the affection and used the little energy he had left to lean forward and return the favor by softly pecking his lips a few times. Izaya obviously complied, but made sure they didn't go any farther then gentle kisses and soft affections for Shizuo's sake.  
When they finally parted they both gave crocked smiles.  
"Please try not to overwork yourself again, Shizu-chan. It's no good when we can't have any fun in here with you all tired and bland like a rock." Izaya said, smirking.  
Shizuo smiled warmly. "Yeah, I don't like this anymore than you do." He replied, yawning. Izaya got the hint and then came closer, leaning into his chest and listening to his lovers beautiful heart beat.  
Izaya was lucky. So very lucky. When they first dated affection, love, and the situation of having someone to be intimate with was so alien to the crimson eyed man. It was way to much to fathom. But over the course of a year of dating he knew that this was what it meant to not be alone. Though they fought some times and then sometimes felt like all time lows, they always met in the middle and forgave. He glanced up at his boyfriend who was now out cold, snoring. A bit of drool peeked out of his slightly parted lips. Izaya mused at this, but then glanced down his boyfriends bare chest and noticed the array of scars on his chest. Almost all of them caused by him and his trusted flick blade. Izaya looked at them with interest and remembrance. But then again he did have a few scars himself from high flying vending machines. Though he never showed them. Tch. That'd be embarrassing. But he loved every one of his scars and he secretly treasured each one for himself only. He gave a soft sigh against his boyfriends soft skin. He then began to kiss each scar gently. Each kiss lingering a bit longer than the last. He would never be caught dead doing this while the brute was awake. But he snuck doing this every night. Every night he would kiss his boyfriends scars, the scars that were sprawled over his chest. The scars he caused. It was his own tradition, a tradition that never left the bedroom and a tradition that never left his mouth to be spoken of. It was something that Shizuo was oblivious too. And Izaya wanted it to stay that way until he couldn't kiss his scars anymore. After each scar got the attention and kisses that it deserved, he then shifted into the boyfriends arms, and then slowly closed his eyes for the night. He cherished his own scars and he cherished his lover's. Scars were scars, it's the story they hold that makes them so beautiful. At least that's how Izaya though of it. Cause even all of his precious humans have scars too. Hell, even he, the Great Izaya Orihara had scars. But Izaya cherished Shizuo's scars for one reason and one reason alone.

_" Because they made him look human."_

* * *

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading this drabble of me slacking off in school, but eh. I like this little drabble. Thanks for the endless support and spamming my email with favorites, reviews and follows for my story. They really make my day. So you all rock!**  
**Please review, favorite and follow. And stay tuned for more fanfics that'll be on the way in the future. Taa da for now~**


End file.
